


Spn Imagines

by endverse_girl



Category: SPN
Genre: F/M, SPN Imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse_girl/pseuds/endverse_girl
Summary: A selection of Spn Imagines or One shots that I have written





	1. Cas Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Cas whispering Dirty things in Enochian and English in your ear because of what he will do when he gets you alone ...

 

_ _

 

_“_

_“You have no idea what I want to do to you, I want to feel you writhe under me as you scream out my name. Will you do that for me Y/N, Will you scream my name as I thrust into you hmm?”_ Cas’ mouth whispered into your ear making sure neither Sam or Dean could hear him speaking to you or slowly nibbling at your neck trying to make you squirm under his touch already, he wanted you so badly, both of you hardly had any time together lately because you were always off on hunts as either a team of all of you or Cas had to fly off somewhere doing Angel business. but tonight you both could just be together and you both were going to savor this precious time.

You let out a surprisingly loud moan as Cas continued his attack on your neck causing Dean to stop the car and turn around to see if you were ok, you of course had turned red at the current situation and Cas had quickly resumed his position of holding you by his side.

_“Um..yeah I’m fine Dean I just think I‘m a bit tired that’s all, how long before we uh get back to the bunker?”_

_“Hey we will be home in 10 minutes tops so hang in there kiddo, you’ll be in your bed and in bliss in no time”_ He turned back to face the road and started the car again and just as fast Cas was again attacking your neck and jawline making you even more frustrated, he kept mumbling something into your ear but you had no idea what, but you could feel his smirk against your neck. _  
_

 

Sure enough in no time you had found yourself back at the bunker and you made your way to yours and Cas’ room,

“Hey Cas? what were you whispering to me earlier in the car? I mean I know it was Enochian but what did you actually say?”

He simply smirked and pulled you onto his lap,  _“I said how I want to kiss, lick and suck every part of your body..worship you like you deserve to be, pepper soft and rough kisses all over your collarbone and neck before I finally push myself into your dripping center and we will spend the night wrapped in each other…”_ before he could finish talking your hand was already sliding of his trenchcoat, no more teasing you needed him, he needed you and you needed him right now. 


	2. Imagine Cas Constantly calling you when you are hunting with Sam & Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Mentions of future smutty times ;) 
> 
> A/N - just something quick as it came to me today whilst trying to work out what the next chapter of Bunker Trouble will contain so this happened, I hope you enjoy!

Feeling your pocket buzz you looked down at your phone for the fifth call today, smiling when you saw your Angel’s name pop up on the screen you then immediately answered the call excited to hear from your Angel boyfriend.

 

 _“Hello Y/N, how are you? are you staying safe?”_ concern was clearly evident in his voice, he never wanted anything to happen to you.. especially when he couldn’t physically be there with you on hunts to protect you himself, he trusted the brothers sure but when it came to you he was fiercely protective of your and your safety, any cut or bruise that was inflicted on you he felt guilty of, he never would stop you from hunting but at the same time he hated it when you got hurt in any way.

 _“Cas I am fine the hunt went well, great actually.. I just can’t wait to get back into your arms, I’ve missed you”_ you admitted to him, of course you missed him, you hated being away from him for too long but you knew he had important work to attend to right now and unfortunately could not accompany you on this particular hunt. You missed his touch, his pet names for you and you missed the fact that when you were with him you felt at peace.

 _“Good, and I have missed you too, when you get back I am going to spoil you more than usual and I not let you go until you have my marks all over you again, and honeybee please hurry back, I need you, I need to feel all of you under me uh I miss you so much”_ his voice lowered as he finished speaking something which always made you want him more.

You blushed at this point in your conversation… given you were having this phone call within earshot of both brothers… they knew of your relationship with the Angel of course and were very supportive of it but you were a private person, certain aspects of your relationship you wanted to keep just between you and Cas, even though that was very hard at certain moments like now for instance when all you wanted to do was to be tangled up in the sheets with Cas.

Chuckling you lowered your voice _“I know, Cas I know and when I get home I will be all yours, I can’t wait for my surprise..if it is anything like the last time I am definitely sure that it will satisfy me and no doubt leave me sore in all the right places..plus I may just have a special treat for you too”_ smirking at those last few words you waited for a reply, something which took a long time to come out of him finally just before you were about to hang up you heard low and heavy breathing on the other line.

 _“You will be the death of me Y/N, and I like the sound that treat for me too, perhaps I will use my grace again on you this time… if you have been such a good girl.. although a punishment or two may help you behave better around me”_ he faltered and you both knew this could get messy before even being near each other your breath hitched and you could hear him chuckle on the other side of the line…He knew what he was doing… he wanted to get you worked up, and damn if it was working a treat.

 _“Honeybee you have gone awfully quiet…and that’s not usually you, are you ok? or are you having problems?”_ you could hear his teasing now and you made the decision right there and then…. that when you got a hold of him in a few hours both of you would never forget it.


End file.
